


Whispers and Forgiveness

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron changed it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers and Forgiveness

She'd heard the whispers of war, felt the caress of violence even before the end. She knew she was safe. Her makers and her guardian would protect her.

Then _he_ came, seducing her makers, corrupting all that they were. It wasn't their fault, she knew even as her structures trembled and cracked. They had been destroyed, and her guardian was too far away to save them all.

All was to be ash and dust, all because of the War-Bringer. She wept in her soul, extinguishing slowly, forgiving her makers even as they leveled the last spire of her crystalline beauty.


End file.
